


Maybe it's worth it

by sonidobinaria



Category: Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis
Genre: Always keep your glasses clean kids, Cleaning your glasses is serious business, M/M, Mild spoilers for Year Two, Vayne is hopelessly crushing on Roxis, What do you say in here, mentions of Nikki and Anna too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonidobinaria/pseuds/sonidobinaria
Summary: Vayne notices Roxis's habit of polishing his glasses and realizes it's time for a new cleaning cloth. But the way to synthesize one is difficult and confusing, especially when your workshop is prone to explosions.





	Maybe it's worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This is my first time putting anything on ao3, and I certainly hope anyone will find this piece enjoyable to read. It's born from pure self indulgent cravings, but boy, I had fun writing it, OTL.
> 
> Yes, I took some liberties with the synthesizing process and used something not available in the game, but I think it works. 
> 
> So, have fun?

The workshop was unnaturally quiet for a change. Unpleasantly quiet, Vayne added in the back of his mind as he curiously peered into the cauldron. Whatever was inside, it bubbled and boiled quite heavily, a disturbing shade of green tainting the liquid and giving it an eerie glow. This looked dangerous. But Jess was working on whatever this was, so he wasn't going to judge. (Although he had a really bad feeling about this.) However with the cauldron already in use -- a small note had been settled on a shelf near it in Jess' handwriting that she'd be back in a bit, and please don't touch the medicine she's making! - it left him with little to do. He had planned to prepare for their next assignment, but even making equipment fell short without synthesizing the necessary materials for a new collar.

Vayne sighed and awkwardly shuffled in spot, eyes restlessly scanning the unusually empty room. Where was everyone? Jess had left the note behind, but what about Flay and the others? The only ones present were Sulpher dozing on a pillow at the windowsill as well as Roxis who seemed to be forcefully engrossed in a book.

Well, that could be an explanation for the strange air in the room.

Roxis was part of their workshop for over a year now, yet the blond seemed to avoid being around him for longer than absolutely necessary. So, that's what hatred was like? Vayne didn't like it. Unlike the taller boy, he couldn't bring himself to feel any sort of animosity towards Roxis.

If anything, it was the opposite. Roxis was so hardworking and always seemed to know how to improve a recipe- it was amazing and Vayne had caught himself watching the blonde during a synthesis more often than he liked to admit. Unconsciously pausing in his tracks near the window, he absentmindedly reached out to pet his Mana's fur, yet his attention still rested on the other boy. What was Roxis reading? Was it research? Homework? Part of him wanted to ask, but the more rational portion of his mind reminded him of the results of those moments of courage.

Always harsh, always controlled - Vayne doubted he had ever seen the real Roxis yet. One that didn't hide his true essence behind cold words.

It sure would be nice if they got along better. Then again, they were on better terms now, weren't they? Ever since Roxis made the pact with the Mana of Light, they had steadily reached a foundation to work with. Even Co-Op Synthesis worked really well these days! But it didn't make them friends, right?

Of course not. Roxis frequently reminded him that they weren't friends and never would be. (Until his Mana seemed to remind him of the conditions of their pact...)

Then, teammates? Maybe?

It didn't have the right ring to it either. Perhaps it would be best to assume they were just members of the same workshop. At least this was something that wasn't wrong.

" _What's wrong?_ " Sulpher's voice rang in his mind, a soft meow - lazy and tired. For a moment, Vayne wasn't sure what to say. Was something even wrong? Aside from spending too many thoughts on someone who most likely wouldn't bother doing the same, no, nothing was wrong. 

Softly, the boy shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sulpher, did I wake you?" he scratched the cat between his ears as he spoke in a hushed voice. The cat stretched lazily before sitting up and licking a paw. " _You're thinking too much. Talk to him if you're so curious._ " 

And with that, Sulpher hopped off the windowsill and wandered off. Leave it to his best friend to read him like a book... His cheeks instinctively heated up as he felt caught; green eyes glancing back to the blonde who was just letting out an exasperated sigh and snapped the book shut rather loudly.

"What is the matter," Roxis regarded him harshly, annoyance so clearly written over his features that Vayne found himself shrinking into himself by a few inches. Great. Had he upset him again? Fortunately, before he could ask, the other boy already continued. "I understand your discomfort regarding the cauldron, but do you really have to pace around like this? It's unnerving."

"O- oh... Sorry, I didn't mean to..." But his thoughts felt like a mess and for whatever reason he failed to focus on anything that wasn't this blonde. With his pretty hair and perfect posture and sarcastic remarks... "I can leave?"

"Tempting, but that doesn't answer my question."

Huh? Roxis didn't tell him to leave? Vayne blinked in confusion and finally dared to turn his full attention on the other, even taking a few steps closer to the table Roxis was using. The blonde sighed just a little softer while he took off his glasses and carefully wiped them with the cloth he always carried on his person. Watching through the strands of grey hair that fell into his face, Vayne noticed that Roxis always seemed to do so when his thoughts were elsewhere or his eyes needed a break from studying.

He wondered which case it was this time.

"So, I'm waiting. Don't waste my time."

Ow. So harsh again. But the boy merely shrugged and rested his hands on the edge of the table. "I don't know. I guess I'm feeling kind of lost... Jess should have told me she would be hogging the cauldron." A pause. As well as a small burst of courage. "Do you know what she's making?"

"No," Roxis gave his glasses an observing look before he resumed cleaning them. "And I don't care as long as it doesn't explode again."

"R- right..."

At least they agreed in this matter, hm? Everyone seemed to dread Jess's medicines. Briefly scratching the back of his head, Vayne failed to find the proper words to keep up with a conversation while his attention shifted to the cloth Roxis used. It didn't seem to be in top condition anymore, the corners slightly wrinkled from frequent use as well as small stains that no detergent had been able to remove - no doubt proof of a failed synthesis. Vayne remembered all too well the last time the cauldron had exploded, covering half the room and anyone present in gross and sticky soot.

Maybe that cloth was also a victim of that incident.

"Why are you staring now?"

"Ah, uh-- nothing! Just... Spacing out?" The skeptical look he received made clear that Roxis didn't believe his weak excuse, but Vayne was already too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice, a light smile tugging on the corners of his lips. "Uh, thanks, Roxis! I think I should be able to focus now..." It wasn't anything concrete yet, but Vayne suddenly had an idea in mind. "I'll see you later!"

Because now he really needed to stop by the library.

\-- --

Maybe. _Just maybe._ Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all. The Research Center was a nice and pleasant change of place compared to the chaotic workshop, but at the same time Vayne couldn't deny that he already missed the atmosphere of their atelier, though flipping through books and collections of recipes probably wasn't the most suitable work for a place like that. Still, he didn't even know where to begin.

If he wanted to act on this ridiculous whim, he'd have to make a recipe from scratch... Furrowing his brows, the boy huffed quietly under his breath, only to let out a sudden startled yelp when something cold pressed lightly against his cheek, followed by childish giggling that fell against his ears. "J- Jess, don't do this!" Flustered, Vayne looked up into the brightly smiling face of the very first friend he had made at this school. She looked as chipper as always, her pink hair bouncing with every step she took - though moments later, she gracelessly plopped into the empty chair next to him.

"You were so deep in thought, I couldn't resist. I'm sorry, did I startle you a lot?" Despite her apology, Vayne had a hard time believing that she truly felt sorry. Not when Jess kept smiling like this. In her hand, she held one of the long vials they tended to use for potions and the like. Ah, that explained the sudden cold... "What are you doing here?"

"I..." Back to frowning he went, his own insecurity mirrored in his voice. "I'm not sure myself... Probably something really stupid?"

"Ohh, tell me!"

"You aren't going to laugh...?" Hopefully she wouldn't notice his growing embarrassment. Lightly tilting his head, Vayne drew invisible circles on the pages of paper, letting his thoughts guide the tip of his finger. It was strange, but it wasn't too difficult to open up around Jess. Maybe it was her cheerful and positive attitude. Either way, as soon as she had promised not to laugh, he cleared his throat. "You... You know how Roxis keeps cleaning his glasses all the time?"

Jess gave a hesitant nod. It was kind of hard to miss a habit as obvious as that one.

"Earlier I noticed how worn out the piece of cloth he uses for it looks. It even had some leftover stains from the last explosion, remember? The one with all the soot?"

"You mean the one that earned us cleaning duty for over a week?" The girl asked with a sheepish frown, maybe feeling just a little guilty for that incident. "But what does this have to do with what you're doing?"

"Well... I don't know," cue a meek smile, equally embarrassed and flustered while Vayne scratched the back of his head. "I just suddenly thought that it doesn't suit Roxis at all... Don't you agree? He always looks so prim and proper, it didn't look right to see him with with it."

A look of surprise spread across the girl's features, though it only lasted for a few seconds before it was replaced by laughter. Well, that was one promise Jess failed to keep. "S- sorry. Sorry! I'm just... You really do like Roxis, huh?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Vayne's eyes widened. What did one thing have to do with the other? "I mean I don't dislike him, but-- wait, no! It's nothing like that!"

"Nothing like what?"

The girl's teasing didn't help. At all. If anything, he felt more confused than before - actually, if he thought about it... Ever since he came to Al-Revis, confusion had become part of his daily life. Maybe it shouldn't surprise him that now wasn't much of a difference. Yet, he couldn't pinpoint the source of warmth that tainted his cheeks a soft pink, nor could he tell the reason for his quick heartbeat right now.

No, that wasn't correct either.

Deep down, he had an inkling that Jess might be right.

"Maybe I do like him, but it's not like it's mutual..." Vayne lowered his gaze with a sigh; staring at one of the book pages in front of him. The writing felt distant, even the recipe was difficult to make out right now. "I guess I just... I don't know, Jess, it's really hard to explain."

"I think you're thinking too much, Vayne." Oh. Jess saying the same thing Sulpher had told him before? That was... Weird. When she saw that he hung his shoulders, she really hoped that she wouldn't mess up now. "I mean, think about it! Since Roxis joined our workshop, he has helped you out a lot, too! Even before he made the pact with the Mana of Light! I don't think he actually hates you..."

"You're trying to cheer me up, aren't you?" Lightly tilting his head, the white-haired boy was unable to keep himself from returning his friend's smile. "But maybe you're right. He even went to that trivia quiz at the school festival with me..."

And no one could imagine how absolutely surprised he had been when Roxis willingly accepted his invitation- surprised and so very happy deep inside.

Yeah, maybe Jess was right. Maybe he really did like Roxis.

"You sure showed them at the festival! Especially Tony and Renee, that was great!" Jess agreed happily, a cheerful smile returning to her face. She was so visibly glad that she had managed to help her friend... A frown didn't suit Vayne at all. "Alright, so if I got that right, you want to make a new cleaning towel for Roxis's glasses?"

Vayne nodded shyly. "I... guess so. But coming up with a recipe for it is more difficult than I thought..."

"Then let's think about it together!" Humming softly, Jess leaned closer to take a better look at the various books Vayne had gathered. Well, she was just as clueless. "Hm, any idea how to start...?"

"I don't think so...?" He wasn't good at this. His lack of confidence only seemed to hinder this task even more. Again, Vayne sighed. "I only know that I don't want it to damage the glasses."

Because that would be bad. Really bad.

"Ohhh, what about decorations? Do you want it to look simple or fancy? Those are important decisions, too, I think!"

"R- really...?" Wasn't the functionality more important in this case? Then again, it should suit Roxis in some way if he really wanted to go through with this... "Hm, maybe we should do some more research first?"

"Like asking people for advice?" Jess looked as skeptical as he felt. Neither was particularly encouraging about this, evoking both to give the books a little nudge away from them. They weren't even at it for very long, but they already craved a break. "How about we head back to the workshop for now?"

Keeping a frown, the boy nodded weakly. He wasn't too happy with giving up already, but he had the small hope that the others might have some ideas as well. They all had different tastes and preferences, so with their opinions in mind, it shouldn't be that hard to come up with something, right? Right...?

Together, they gathered the different tomes and were about to place them back into the respective shelves when a cold breeze made them shiver, only for Pamela to glide through one of bookshelves; a distressed look on her pale face. "Oh, I finally found you! You have to come back, they're at it again!"

"Calm down, Pamela," Vayne tried to sound as soothing as possible, though the ghost's unhappy noises and the way she hugged her teddy bear gave him a bad feeling about the whole thing. "W- what happened?"

"Flay upset Anna again! She's out for his blood!" Despite her words, there was a gleeful glint in her eyes. "I don't mind if she turns him into a ghost, but they knocked into the cauldron and something bad is going to happen!"

"Wait, the cauldron!? Oh no, my medicine!"

Jess shrieked, only just know remembering something important. Repeatedly muttering under her breath, she roughly shoved the books back into the shelves before she rushed ahead. "Hurry up, Vayne!"

"Ah, r- right!" Clearly overwhelmed by the situation, Vayne hurried after his friend with quick steps. Rushing through the hallways, he barely avoided knocking into other students as he sharply turned around corners. This wasn't how he had imagined to go back to the workshop, but at the same time it didn't surprise him in the slightest either. Their workshop had become infamous in that regard after all.

But when he finally reached the hallway with the different workshops, he could already see the dark clouds of smoke that came from their room - loud hammering laughter echoed, followed by a girl's angry calls for Flay to stand still and take his punishment. Though Vayne could also make out several people coughing, coupled with muttered curses. "So it really did explode..."

"It certainly did," still slightly coughing into a clenched fist, Roxis stepped out of the smoke and rolled his eyes, just a few seconds Sulpher followed suit. The cat swiftly ran up to Vayne and jumped into his arms with a scoff.

"Sulpher, are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?" Carefully cradling his mana in his arms, Vayne scanned the cat body for any hints of an injury, but much to his relief he couldn't find anything. " _Don't go inside, it stinks. They really made a mess again._ "

"I- I see," the boy glanced past Roxis and to the entrance, but nothing had changed. Still dark smoke, still loud and chaotic voices from the inside. Quickly, he turned his attention to the blonde. "...are you alright, too?"

Now that he looked at him, he could see that the other's hair was slightly disheveled while Roxis still occasionally coughed. He doubted it was anything serious, but Vayne still worried a little.

"Of course I am. Unfortunately I've gotten used to this mess. Though none of this would have happened if Flay hadn't provoked her again," Roxis shook his head in an exasperated manner before he walked past Vayne, yet his steps were slow as if silently expecting the boy to tag along.

Which he did on a whim. Still holding Sulpher in his arms, Vayne glanced one more time in the direction of their workshop- now recognizing Nikki's voice in the whole mess as well. Yeah, maybe it wouldn't hurt to listen to Sulpher's advice for once. Besides, he was curious. Curious why Roxis kept his pace comfortable enough for him to keep up with. Silence settled over them as they stepped out of the building and campus grounds. The light breeze was exactly what they needed after the smoke inside.

"You can't even read a book in peace there..." The blonde still sounded exasperated, but Vayne couldn't stop himself from smiling lightly as he watched the boy take a deep breath and finally dust off his coat. This was oddly nice. Despite the rocky terms they were on, it felt surprisingly peaceful. But of course it didn't last particularly long. "Why are you smiling like this?"

"Oh, nothing! I was just surprised that you were waiting for me, that's all..." Sheepishly laughing under his breath, Vayne kept his gaze on Roxis - and for a moment, it actually looked like the blonde's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, though he quickly cleared his throat and glanced away.

"N- nonsense, I wasn't waiting for you!" The other was flustered, that much was clear, even though Vayne couldn't quite understand why. There was nothing bad about waiting for someone, was there? He always had to wait for Jess and Nikki... "Though, I suppose I can tolerate you easier than certain other people right now."

_Oh._

That was different than usual. This wasn't anything he was used to hear from Roxis. It even lacked the usual harshness...

Vayne was confused. Confused and happy.

\-- --

Somehow he ended up back in the library. Just this time with Roxis instead of Jess. It was weird; they weren't talking, yet the silence wasn't as unpleasant as it had been a few hours ago in the workshop. Roxis was back reading a book, while he hopelessly tried to focus on some tomes as well. He figured, he might as well try and continue where he and Jess had stopped earlier. But it was difficult. Whenever he thought that he had an idea, his attention drifted over to Roxis and the thought was gone - even worse, he found himself rereading the same paragraph multiple times before he gave up and flipped the page.

The Zettel he had prepared for notes were still as empty as could be.

He didn't even have a proper explanation for it! Sure, he wasn't the best at thinking up recipes, but he wasn't that bad either! But he was so hyperaware of the other's presence, it was exhausting. Part of him wanted to stop and head back to his room; he really envied Sulpher who was napping on a pile of books in a corner of the room. But giving up would be the same as acknowledging his defeat regarding this task, he couldn't have that!

If there was one thing Vayne didn't want to do was lose against something as ridiculous as a recipe for a cleaning towel! A handkerchief!

The boy must have huffed louder than intended because suddenly he felt a piercing stare resting on him; annoyance and exasperation evoking him to glance up. Right into Roxis's amber eyes.

"S- sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you..."

"Maybe you should stop staring holes into my head then," Roxis rolled his eyes, voice dry and unimpressed while the blonde changed the page of his book, though he didn't go back to reading. "What are you brooding over? Your gloom is worse than usual."

A scoff. Roxis expected an explanation this time.

"...I have trouble coming up with a recipe for something I want to make," Vayne muttered and lowered the volume of his voice. Of course he didn't want to tell Roxis what he was making, but... Maybe an outside opinion could help? "I, uh, I want to make a fabric, but I don't know where to begin..."

"You, coming up with a recipe?" Hearing the blonde snort in such a condescending and annoyed tone made his heart sink, but Vayne did his best to push the feeling aside. "And this is why you should stick to already existing recipes and go from there. But fine, if it can't be helped."

Without another word and much to Vayne's visible surprise, Roxis clapped his book shut and stood up, only to easily slip into the empty chair right next to the white-haired boy. "What sort of fabric are you trying to make? Have you considered the properties you want? Take those into account and go from there."

"Oh, I see..." Vayne blinked, falling silent. Suddenly it sounded so... simple and easy. Why hadn't he looked at it from that perspective? He knew what result he wanted, now he only needed to get there. "I want it to be durable, but also soft. And it has to be really easy to clean and resistant to dust! And it shouldn't wrinkle easily either..."

For a moment Roxis remained quiet and seemed to ponder over the given information. "What about form and size?"

"Uh. Small...? It should fit into a pocket..." Oh no, he didn't expect Roxis to ask so many questions. What if he saw right through him? Vayne felt nervous and glanced away when he saw that the other leaned back in his chair and took off his glasses, carefully wiping them clean with the worn out fabric.

"In other words, you want to make a handkerchief. What an odd choice." Absentminded. Maybe a little pensive. It was hard to tell what the blonde truly thought about right now, but perhaps it hadn't had anything to do with his little... project of sorts, for seconds later a bright light materialized next to the table and with a soft glow, the Mana of Light joined their conversation. " _Ho ho ho, and I didn't even need to encourage you to offer your help this time. How entertaining._ "

The wolf-like creature let out a breathy laugh, flashing rows of sharp teeth. Roxis scoffed in indignation. "I didn't offer my help. I merely got annoyed by his gloomy face."

" _So you were looking at his face?_ " The Mana was so visibly amused that Vayne couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable in his own skin. Roxis... had been looking at him? " _Oooh, you're both blushing! Now that's cute._ "

"I- I am certainly not!" Flustered. Roxis was flustered, which only seemed to color his cheeks a deeper shade of red. Quickly, he coughed into his hand and briefly glanced around. Yep. Whatever other students were around - they were all staring at them. Some annoyed. Others curious. Either way, both boys hoped to disappear. "That's it, I'm leaving! I'm not going to let you make a fool out of me!"

At once, Roxis pushed himself back to his feet and tried to turn his heels, though Vayne noticed that the Mana of Light wasn't budging in the slightest. If anything, the wolf had made himself rather comfortable; eyes glinting in mischief. " _And what about your friend? Do you **really** want to leave him behind when he's in need of help?_ "

"Ah, uh, I don't need any--"

Before Vayne could try and resolve the situation, the blonde had already exchanged silent glances with the supernatural being and returned to his seat. "Fine! I won't leave." Turning his attention on the other boy, his brown eyes seemed cold and harsh. "Vayne, let us continue. For a handkerchief, you need a suitable base first and foremost."

"Uh... Alright."

Oh, he was so uncomfortable right now. Of course he did appreciate the help, but Roxis was only doing so because the Mana of Light had convinced him again. Part of him did feel a little bad about it... With the way the blonde felt about him, it couldn't be pleasant to be forced into this. But he also knew how important the contract was to Roxis... "Um, Roxis?"

"What is it now? If it doesn't have anything to do with this handkerchief, I don't even want to hear it." Roxis wanted to add something, yet after a short cough coming from the mana lounging comfortably on the ground, he seemingly changed his mind and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I- I mean... Speak your mind, Vayne."

There it happened again and all Vayne could do was smile just a little. Jess was right. For whatever reason he really liked Roxis. Maybe that's why he didn't want him to force himself like this. "Thanks for your help, but I think I'll be fine on my own now. You... don't have to stay if you don't want to," the boy added softly before he quickly averted his gaze. Despite his words, he didn't want to see Roxis leave if he was honest. Their differences aside, they could make a good team if they tried after all.

Still, he rather figured this out on his own now than have Roxis force himself like this. It was probably for the best anyway, he didn't want him to realize that it wasn't just any handkerchief after all...

"N- nonsense!" Roxis suddenly spoke up, hands reaching behind himself to fix his long ponytail before the boy looked at Vayne with a seriousness that lacked its usual harshness. "Who would I be if I left now? Don't misunderstand, I'm not doing this to help you. I merely want to make sure that your recipe doesn't blow up as well."

Vayne felt his heart skip a beat, a joyous sensation settling in the pit of his stomach, though he really tried his best to tone down the hopeful smile that tugged on the corners of his lips. "Of course, you're absolutely right! One explosion is enough for the day, I agree."

Poor Jess. He couldn't deny that he felt a little bad for not returning to the workshop with her. No doubt they would still have a lot of cleaning up to do later, though.

"Alright. As a base, you could use a Nicro Cloth for example. Perhaps some thread as well. I don't think it's very complicated," not wasting any time, Roxis tapped one of the open books with the tip of his finger to catch Vayne's attention. One of the pages displayed a drawing of some Silver Thread.

But Vayne only shook his head. "Nicro Cloth isn't good enough... Sure, it's durable, but have you touched one lately?" It was cheap to make, but it would definitely leave scratches on glass. So, no. It was no good. He thought about it for a moment. "...Silky Cloth or Formell Fabric would be better, I think! They're both pretty durable, but a lot nicer to touch, don't you think?"

He didn't expect much of an answer, but oh well. He rather went ahead and quickly wrote down what they came up with. It was a nice feeling... Seeing the first progress, the first step to something special. It was amazing. "Silver Thread sounds good, though... Isn't there anything better?"

"Why would you need such a high quality handkerchief? You'll only get it dirty anyway," Roxis remarked dryly, though for once he was the one confused. Furrowing his brows, he watched Vayne with... interest.

"Oh, um-- that's because-- well--" did he really have to get this flustered over a single question!? Vayne cursed himself and his inability to keep a poker face. It was already so difficult to keep most details to himself, but he doubted he would be able to go on like this for much longer. "It isn't for me! I... I'm making it for someone else."

Because he was stupid and stuck with feelings that confused him more than anything. The boy waited for any sarcastic remark, but there was nothing. Instead Roxis was sighing; slightly exasperated and yet with a hint of amusement lingering in his voice. "Always trying to please other people... Yes, this is truly something irritating about you. I wouldn't be surprised if it got you into real trouble one day."

"Hah, hopefully not..." Though Vayne had a feeling Roxis might be right. So far his constant desire to help his friends whenever they needed someone hadn't been particularly in his favor most of the time... But this time was different. He didn't want to do this because someone dragged him along - no, this time it was born out of a sheer selfish feeling. One that he couldn't describe at all, not even to himself yet. "I know it's stupid, but I can't help myself."

"Do whatever you want, no one is surprised. Regarding the thread... I believe I've read about Gold Thread in a book," the blonde saw the hope and excitement light up in the other boy's face and found himself smiling; perhaps a little too gleeful. "Too bad that I can't remember what book it was. And I honestly doubt that you'd find the materials for it anyway."

"Oh, really?" No, no, Vayne told himself that he wouldn't let the painful jab bother him. Instead he fully focused on the unspoken challenge in the taller boy's voice. "...I'm sure I could find everything though."

And didn't Jess ask about any possible decorations? A golden thread would look good, wouldn't it?

Ah, he really needed to know more! He could almost see the finished outcome in front of his inner eye. Just a little more...

"Yeah, just wait and see, Roxis. I'll make that Gold Thread someway or another!" Vayne smiled as he got off his chair, his steps filled with determination as he gathered the books from the table and put them back into the shelves. The other boy merely watched, torn between irritation and hidden fondness.

"And how do you plan on doing so? You don't even have the recipe for it," not that it stopped him from lightly mocking the boy while he reached for his own lecture. "And I refuse to waste my time looking for it with you."

"There's no need for it, I'll just ask Pamela, she probably knows all the books in here." Chuckling lightly, the white-haired boy nodded to himself as he grabbed his Zettel with the notes. To think that just a few hours ago, he hadn't had the slightest idea and now he even wanted to prove Roxis wrong... It was a lot of fun. He really liked this sort of thing between them. Briefly noticing that the Mana of Light disappeared from sight again, Vayne fully turned around to face Roxis again.

For a moment, he wasn't quite sure how to put it, but since it was obvious they would part ways now... He simply said what came to mind first. "I'll show you first, Roxis. Before anyone else. I want you to tell me your honest thoughts on it, alright?"

"Hmph, don't expect me to hold back then. I will point out any flaw I can find." But despite his tense words, the blonde was already looking forward to it, Vayne could feel it. But then, Roxis turned on his heels and walked ahead. "Good luck finding the book, though."

"Just wait and see, Roxis! You'll be surprised!" Oh, hopefully that was a promise and not self declared doom, Vayne thought as he watched his companion leave the Research Center with a light shake of his head; that silky blond hair swaying rhythmically with each step he took.

\-- --

The magical liquid inside the cauldron was bubbling and boiling as Vayne paced nervously up and down in front of it, completely oblivious to the concerned glances his friends gave him. Jess and Nikki were talking about something underneath the loft while Anna tried her hardest to get them actual cleaning done. Occasionally he would pick up worried _'You know he's more nervous than usual...'_ s and _'I know, but it can't be helped this time...'_ s.

It wasn't easy, but the white-haired boy did his best to ignore the distracting presences while he checked the contents of their cauldron.

So far, so good.

The color seemed normal, there was no disturbing black smoke either. Maybe he really was safe? After that early evening spent in the Research Center with Roxis, Vayne had truly invested every spare moment into this silly project. He had even managed to find everything necessary to synthesize a Gold Thread! That would show Roxis for sure! (Of course he truly had to thank Pamela and Jess for it... Without their help, he wouldn't have made it this far.)

Now all that was left to do--

Approaching the low shelf with all sorts of items, Vayne picked up the mortar and carefully added a fine dust to the mix inside the cauldron. Like the finest snow he had ever seen, crushed Super Komet Ore disappeared from sight and changed the liquid's color from a deep blue to a softly glowing white. Nothing was about to explode.

The boy dared to heave a relieved sigh. Alchemy was truly amazing, yet still held so many mysteries in store for them. It was exciting, making him look forward to classes and assignments alike regardless of their difficulty.

Though, at times he couldn't help but wonder. How did the cauldron even work? Every workshop used their cauldron like it was the most normal thing in the world to synthesize items and even cakes this way! But when he had bothered to ask their teacher about it, Mr. Zeppel hadn't been able to give a clear answer. Maybe he should ask someone.... more competent? Once he had wondered if he should ask Ms. Isolde, but he had quickly decided against it. That woman was always so strict and he honestly couldn't help but feel kind of intimidated around her.

Vayne knew it wasn't fair of him to do so. Ms. Isolde had taken care of Sulpher that one time after all...

Oh!

Intense bubbling yanked him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, please don't blow up...!" Hissing through gritted teeth, he hurried to inspect the cauldron - but aside from more activity, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then again, this was a recipe that didn't come from a teacher or a book. He didn't quite know what ordinary consisted.

At least he was almost done. Just a few more minutes of waiting and the handkerchief would come to light.

Hopefully.

No, certainly! After accepting Roxis's challenge, there was no way this could fail.

His hands felt so cold and slightly damp; the boy found himself rubbing the insides against his pants before he resumed his pacing. (This time he could make out a hint of annoyance in Nikki's voice. Was his nervousness really that obvious?) Walking up to the table, he glanced over his notes - just to make sure that he hadn't missed or forgotten anything, but that didn't seem to be the case...

Then, should he dare see the result? The estimated waiting time was as good as over, he figured it couldn't hurt. Either it would explode into his face or everything would be alright and he had synthesized a very special handkerchief.

(Why was he doing this, he asked himself again. But no one answered.)

\-- --

It was finished. Done.

In his hands rested a pure white piece of fabric, the perfect fit to cover up the palm of a hand and with its borders adorned with a delicate golden thread. No doubt it wouldn't win any beauty contests, but he was in awe anyway.

This was such a selfish and silly project without any guaranteed happy end, yet Vayne already felt satisfied and happy. Even if Roxis reacted with his usual harshness, the boy knew he wouldn't mind. Just knowing that his friend wouldn't have to use the worn out cloth anymore was reward enough. A soft smile curled onto his lips. "I can't wait to show him!"

"...show me what?"

"Whoa, Roxis! S- since when are you here?"

Curious eyes rested on the complimentary duo while suspicious silence fell over the usually loud workshop. Vayne could feel his face heat up in growing embarrassment.

"A few minutes, I guess? It was certainly long enough to see you talking to yourself," the blonde scoffed in dry amusement and walked past Vayne without hesitation, placing a book on the table. "I take it you're finally finished?"

Despite his words, Roxis didn't seem particularly interested in the white-haired boy as he settled on a chair, seemingly starting to resume his own research without a moment's hesitation. It was kind of... upsetting to Vayne. After all the effort he put into this little project of his, he really wished for more of a reaction.

But at least it gave him a small chance at catching his composure, letting him inhale quietly - inhale. Exhale. In and out. Alright. He was ready.

"Roxis," Vayne liked the way the other's name rolled off his tongue, approaching him under their friends' curious eyes. He didn't give the taller boy the opportunity to grab his book and ignore him, rather reached for the blonde's hand and carefully placed the fabric in the palm of it. Their fingers accidentally touched, their eyes met and even though it wasn't necessary, the touch lingered for a few seconds longer than intended.

Vayne briefly noted that Roxis's hands were warm, yet not as soft as he had imagined. He could even make a few paper cuts. But it still fit his image. The heir to the Rosenkrantz family name was a hard worker after all.

"Remember? I told you, you'd be the first to see it."

"Ah," an undefined noise slipped from the back of Roxis' throat. Whether he was caught off guard by their hands still touching or the softness of the handkerchief was hard to tell. Either way, he had to clear his throat before he pulled away, his slender fingers wrapped around the fabric. "I haven't forgotten. I merely didn't expect you to finish in the first place."

Again a jab that slightly hurt. But Vayne didn't want to think about it, merely focused on the other's reaction now. Was it soft enough? Would Roxis find it useful enough?

The wait was almost unbearable as the other student inspected the alchemic object calmly.

When Vayne held it earlier, he had been surprised by its softness. It was like water that fell against your skin, a cool touch, yet not unpleasant at all while maintaining a certain sturdiness that kept it from wrinkling.

Different emotions flickered through brown eyes hidden behind well polished glasses, a certain sheen mirrored. Unable to define it, the shorter boy could no longer deny his nervousness - nor could he keep quiet for more longer. "What do you think? Is it any good?"

"Hmm," pensive and concentrated, Roxis carefully ran his fingers along the surface of the fabric while he furrowed his brows. It was odd; in spite of their differences, he managed to maintain a certain neutrality right now that almost reminded Vayne of a teacher. Not that it helped him ease the odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. "I suppose it isn't too bad. What materials did you use?"

"I kept your suggestion in mind and used a Formell Fabric as base--" after that some Gold Thread and crushed Super Komet as finisher. Certainly, using ore as a powder was a bold move considering it wouldn't even be equipment... But Vayne really hoped that the ore dust gave the handkerchief a special feel without damaging the glasses. "But I can redo it if it isn't any good..."

Shouldn't take too long now that he knew the exact steps and amounts of materials necessary for it.

But his heart sank at the mere thought of it.

"Weren't you just listening? I said it isn't too bad. Considering you made it, it seems useful." Some very rare words of praise, badly hidden behind his annoyance. Vayne was too dense at times. "I'm kind of surprised you could make Gold Thread... Even I wasn't able to..."

"Oh, I really just asked Pamela if she knew anything about it! And she luckily remembered that golden webs work for the recipe," Vayne was so happy about those discoveries that he froze as soon as the sound of harsh click of the other's tongue fell against his ears. Oh no, he had gotten too relaxed around Roxis, hadn't he? "Um... Anyway, maybe test it?"

Cue an exasperated groan. "Fine. How?"

The moment of truth had come. Finally he could openly reveal the actual purpose of this item. That it wasn't just any handkerchief. That there was a deeply personal and kind of selfish reason behind it. "You... could clean your glasses with it?"

And it clicked for Roxis, too.

Realization spread across his features, his posture became stiffer and suddenly the blonde sputtered, cheeks flushed a light pink before he abruptly turned away. His refusal to look at Vayne only left the boy confused.

Had he done something wrong? Was Roxis mad at him now? He hadn't meant to mess up even further... But when he was about to ask, he paused in the motion when he noticed that the blonde did reach up and took off his glasses, following the request to wipe them clean in silence.

Oh.

This was a good sign, wasn't it?

This was what he had wanted. For Roxis to use the fabric he made... Even though he couldn't see the other's face, Vayne felt oddly happy and giddy about it.

A long moment passed before the blonde cleared his throat again; yet his voice sounded kind of distracted. Like it took all his willpower to sound as indifferent as possible. "Why... did you waste your time on this? This is..."

"Why not? It's not like there's much to do at the moment... We got through exams and the year is almost over," Vayne felt himself shrugging, unable to pinpoint the actual question Roxis tried to ask. Though there was an odd feeling in the air. "Besides... I just wanted to. Your current one looked kinda... worn out, it didn't suit you at all anymore."

The nervous little chuckle that fell from his lips only earned him an indignant scoff, since the blonde still refused to look at him, though he seemed kind of satisfied with the workings of the cloth. His glasses were cleaner than usual and not a single scratch could be seen...

"That's not what I meant! This is why I hate you, Vayne. You and your ridiculous kindness are so--"

They didn't get any further.

Loudly, the door swung open and Flay entered the workshop with booming laughter, the wide grin never faltering as he marched through the room, right towards Vayne. "You are just the man I need!" he declared for all to hear, completely unfazed by the boy's pale face and the way he squirmed when he picked him up, hoisting him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Come with me, Vayne! Evil never sleeps, we must defend our justice on these grounds!"

"Wait, wait, Flay. No! I wasn't done here yet!" Vayne tried to protest, flustered and horrified with each passing second. Of course he was used to his friend's antics, but did it really have to be now!? He hadn't even been able to see Roxis's face, hadn't been able to gauge his actual response from something other than deliberately harsh and controlled words... But no, it was hopeless. Hanging over the redhead's shoulder, he was carried out of the workshop.

Wait--

Was that _a smile_ on Roxis's face?

For a split second, just before the interior of the room left his sight, Vayne thought he might have caught the glimpse of a light smile... Soft and fond, his attention resting on the handkerchief.

But that couldn't be, right?


End file.
